XMen: The New Recruit
by heroesfan112
Summary: A new mutant. A new threat. One X-Traordinary team. How will this new mutant effect the X-Men? Do you dare to find out? Sucky at summaries, sorry for the overused pun. OC's POV
1. Prison

**This just came to me in the middle of the night. around 1:00. so please review, and if you have any questions, advice, or anything of the sort, write it in the review, or message me. as you can see, its from the x-men. Specifically, X-Men Evolution, except this time with a secret government plot to kidnap mutants. (not like in X-Men 2) this is my second FanFic, but its my more important one.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jail-Break

Before, my life was perfectly normal. X-Box, Youtube, Superpowers…okay, maybe that last part isn't really normal. And now, I'm in jail. And not just any jail. This one has electrified bars, robot guards, and the prisoners? People like me. "Specials" is what they called us. People who could do what I could do, more or less. Why were we here? "Because you were born." Was what the nice agent told me before he knocked me unconscious. And the next thing I know, I'm here…not that I know where here is.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

But I know what that sound is: prison break.


	2. Prison Break

**Its up! the reason the first was so short was because it was just the beginning. In this chapter, get ready to see a couple of familiar faces. and don't judge the OC powers yet. you'll learn his name in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Prison Break

I didn't realize how many mutants were in this hell-hole until I saw them all running to freedom. Believe it or not, I saw this huge, blue, ape-like thing!

I was so distracted by all of the different people running, yelling, and using their powers to mercilessly tear apart the now offline robots, I almost forgot that I should've been out their too. Escaping, I mean. Not beating up the robots.

The second I stepped outside my cell, I was nearly flattened by a robot that had been sent flying. Then, a blast of red energy came out of my eyes, almost disintegrating it in mid-air! Then on my right, someone else shot out the same thing out of his eyes, with the exception of his coming out of a visor. He looked at me with a puzzling gaze that probably meant 'can he do what I do?'

As he was walking towards me, I shouted, "Look out!" as a giant head came inches away from crushing him. Now it was floating in midair. Then, we both looked up and saw a red haired woman in a suit that closely resembled the man levitating in the air; her hand shaped in a way it would be if she were holding it like an apple. "It's okay Sco-I mean Cyclops, I have it." She said. He nodded at her in thanks.

While running as fast as I could, I caught a glimpse of something, no, someone in a brown and black suit slashing one of the few online robots. He wasn't doing it with a sword, but with 3 metal blades coming out of each of his hands! Was this animalistic man part of a team along with those other people? Who was the mastermind behind this jailbreak?

BANG

Suddenly, right before my eyes, he got shot-clean through his chest. Then a miracle happened…the hole in his chest began healing, parts began connecting to each other, slowly but surely his skin began to grow back.

"Cool." I said.

"Whoever doesn't like prison food, GET ON THE JET!!" shouted the blue ape.

_What jet?_ I thought.

"Look behind you!" said the red head.

_Did she just read my mind? How did she do that?_

"I'm a telepath. I can read people's minds. And i can also levitate objects"

_Stop that!  
_

_"_Okay jeez_!"  
_

But when I turned around, wouldn't you know it, a huge blackbird jet stood there.

I was the last person on-board. I was shaking, hardly believing what was going on.

_Th-this is crazy! _I thought. "Who the hell are you people? How and why did you do this? And more importantly, what's happening to me?!" then the red head walked up to me, put her hand on my head, and put a thought into my head. _Go to sleep. You've had a long day and you need to rest._ a commanding voice said in my head. Then, I sort of just fell asleep, just like the voice told me to. But before I did, I heard one last voice.

"Professor, we got him."

_Why does this keep happening to me?_


	3. Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters

Chapter 3: Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

I awoke in a daze, feeling like I had slept for days.

"Wake up sleepy head!" said a brown haired girl known as Kitty Pryde.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said, my vision still kind of hazy.

"I'm Kitty Pryde, and you're at Professor Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, where Mutants train to use their gifts for the good of mutant kind and mankind."

At the sound of the word 'professor', I grabbed kitty's arms quickly, now wide awake, and remembering that the last word I heard before I went unconscious was 'professor'.

"Who are you people? Who's this professor I keep hearing about? Why did you bring me here? Answer me!"

"Calm down! You're in a safe place now, nobody is going to hurt you."

"And what about that man with the claws? He got shot and just healed right in front of me! And that redhead that read my mind then made me go unconscious? And you still didn't answer my question: why am I here?"

"Okay. I'll answer all of your questions. The man with the claws is Logan, codenamed Wolverine. He has a healing factor and…well not much else is known about him. He lost his memories a while back. And the redhead is Jean Grey, and she's a telepath. And as for why you are here, you should talk to the professor."

"Then, take me to him!" I said without much patience.

"Okay. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name…is John Stewart"

"What's you're ability? I mean, Scott said he saw you do what he can do. Is that right?"

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Well, we have to get Rogue too. The Prof. Said that he wanted to see both of you when you were ready."

"Professor? John Stewart and Rogue are here." Kitty said over the radio outside of Prof. X's office.

"Good. Send them in."

"Bye, cutie." Kitty said with a wink as she walked away.

_John & Rogue walk in._

"John, Rogue, sit. I have something to tell you-

"No! I want some answers! What the hell is happening to me? I was arrested out of nowhere, I'm thrown in prison, then I shot lasers out of my eyes and blew up a robot, and now I'm here!"

"Mr. Steward, please calm down and I will explain everything. Now, first let me welcome you to my Institute. I assume you've already met Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Logan, and Scott. They form my team I call the 'X-Men'. Rogue here can steal people's abilities one at a time. Your gift is a little more advanced."

"What? As far as I know, all I can do is fire those lasers like Scott."

"No John you can do much more than that. You cannot absorb, but instead mimic, many more abilities at a time. You mimicked Scott's ability because he was closest to you. Then used it in a time of need. You don't have control over this, correct?"

"No." I admitted.

"Professor, will he be participating in normal training sessions with everyone else?

"He'll be attending Bayville, yes, but he won't be joining the training sessions until he gets his abilities under control. He will be practicing with each teacher, mainly Logan. Now I need to talk to John alone."

_Rogue exits._

"So, Professor? When will I get the grand tour of this mansion?"

"Later today. But now I need to talk to you about your significance here, and on the

X-Men. There are good guys and there are bad guys. You however, you may very well be the most powerful of us all. Your training begins tomorrow."


	4. The Tour

**It's been a while, but once again, in the middle of the night, i finally got some ideas**. **R&R, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but i don't want to give too much away in one chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Tour

I was finally beginning to calm down after this whole Professor gave me the tour of the Mansion.

Underground, there is this thing that can locate a mutant halfway across the world called Cerebro! Then there was a place that they called "the Danger Room." It was where they trained with obstacle courses, buzz-saws, turrets, all while using their powers. It sounded like a good time.

Prof. Xavier called in everyone to meet me. They all lined up in the foyer like they were in boot camp.

"Everyone, this is John Stewart, our newest student."

I didn't like awkward silences, which I could see that this was becoming. "Wassup." I heard a over my shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Kurt Wagner!" Said a guy with blue skin…and fur…and 3 fingers…and an arrow-shaped tail.

"Um…H-hey." I said, half freaked out.

"Hi again John!" I recognized her as the girl from when I woke up. Kitty Pryde

"Hi. Sorry about freaking out earlier. This week's been…. odd to say the least." I said.

"No big, you should have seen me my first day!" we laughed as she made a scared face.

"These are the others: Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Robert Drake, Rogue, Logan, Ororo Monroe, and Hank McCoy."

"Good to meet you all. Um…I guess I should thank some of you for getting me out of prison."

_They seem nice. At least they're not trying to attack me._

"I can tell all of you will get along very well. John will be attending Bayville with the rest of you but not in the training sessions. His power is a little more complicated therefore needs extra training. If you have any questions, John will be unpacking his things in his room."

_How did they get my stuff?_

Then Jean Grey came up to me and told me that they talked to my parent's and stuff.

_Will you stop reading my mind? come on that's so rude!  
_

And with that, I headed to my room. I sat down on my bed, which was actually pretty comfy.

Then I thought of something. I thought about Jean, and how she said that she could lift objects with her mind. It gave me an awesome idea!

I went outside, closed my eyes, and tried lifting myself with telekinesis.

I didn't feel any different, so I opened my eyes and…it worked. I was flying!

Suddenly, just my luck, I lost control. I began falling 50 feet!

Then, when I got low enough, I saw Kitty in awe. She ran and caught me. Sort of. Actually, I fell on her.

"Hi." i said, out of breath

"John? What were you thinking? Were you flying?"

"Well, I would actually consider that losing control of my powers and free-falling to my death. I was trying to fly, but so far, as you can see, I'm lucky to be alive! Maybe I do need to start training."

"That would be a good idea."

"Maybe one day I can return the favor and save you one day."

"I'd like that." She said, smiling and helping me up.

* * *

_Professor Xavier's office._

_"_Professor, i think i need to start training." i said

"I think you do too. People won't always be there to catch you." he said in a omniscient tone.

"Oh. You heard about that?"

"Yes. Your Training begins tomorrow. I want you awake at 8:00 and meet me outback."

"Who's gonna be training me?"

"That would be Logan."

* * *

**well? review and tell me what you think, if you have any advice, you know what to do.**

**In the next chapter, it will very closely resemble Heroes Season 1 "Distractions" where Claude trains Peter on the rooftop...well the dialogue will. until next time, in the words of Stan Lee, "Read on, true believers!"**

**Next: Training with Professor Logan  
**


	5. Training with Professor Wolverine

Chapter 5: Training with Professor Wolverine

I woke up at around 7:00, an hour before my solo training exercise. I had all of these questions in my head buzzing around. Why me? Why now? How do these powers work? And how will Logan be "training" me? Does he know HOW to do it?

Meanwhile in professor Xavier's office

"You wanted to see me, Chuck?"

"Yes Logan. I need a favor. Our newest student had a…falling out yesterday and needs training quicker than I expected. I cannot risk the team's safety until he gets control. You are like the most qualified individual to train him. Are you up for it?" Xavier said.

"Oh I think I have a few ideas." Logan said.

_1 hour later…_

"So Professor, how will you be training me?"

"My boy you seem to be mistaken. I won't be training you. Logan will."

Oh crap. Logan? The guy who ruthlessly tore apart those robots with his bare hands?

"Okay…did he say how he'd do it?"

"No, but since it's Logan we're talking about, it might hurt."

_Great._

When I saw him, he was holding a long wooden pole, and said "Are you ready, pipsqueak?"

"Yeah. So what are you going to-" WHAM! He hit me in the stomach head on with the pole and lifted me up a wall with it.

"Here's how it's gonna work bub--" WHACK! "I'm gonna beat on you with this stick, and you defend yourself, attack me, or whatever you can to stop me!" WHAM "You've got the power to stop me, what are you waiting for?"

"Just give me a second!"

"You think the Brotherhood's going to give you a second? You think Magneto's going to give you a second?" BAM!

He lifted up my head up by my hair, "In the field, people will be counting on **YOU**. People, teammates, friends, they will be counting on **YOU **to help them! To save them! You need to learn to think on your feet! And to control those powers of yours, or they'll be dead. Gone. Because you were powerless to defend them!"

"**NO!!"** I grabbed the stick and, focusing all of my power into my right hand and punched him in the stomach as hard as I could. Result? He went flying about fifty feet. I think that I may have used telekinesis while punching him to make it even harder!

_Well, well, well. There may be some hope for this kid after all. _Logan thought.

Back with Xavier

"So, I just need to focus on the person who used it?" I asked

"It would appear so."

"That would explain why I lost control of my abilities…I was thinking of jeans power and when I opened my eyes, I lost focus, and began falling! That gives me an idea…"

I thought of Logan's power-how he regenerated after he was shot. Then my bruises and cuts began to fade away, not even leaving a scar.

"Cool. What else can I do?"

_Kitty_

I thought of Kitty's power and went through the floor. Literally. Guess whom I fell onto? Kitty. Just back from school.

"Is falling on me going to be a daily thing with you?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said before we both started laughing.

_It's gonna be a weird life._


End file.
